Sheriff Isaak
Sheriff Isaak is the sheriff of the town of Refuge. He also serves as Town Elder, Mayor, and lives in the large Manor at the end of Main Street. Physical Appearance During the time loop, he’s found wearing a big black stetson hat and can be found holding the handle of a mattock (a type of pickaxe). History Early Life Isaak's dad, Roswell, was a safety inspector for mines operating all throughout the northern counties of the Sword Coast. Isaak used to work in the mines with Cassidy and 24 others. At some point he met June and Jack and was the only person in the town to see the Red Robe known as "The Visitor". Isaak, under the thrall of the Temporal Chalice, would end up killing Jack as they were looking for June in the mines together by pushing him over the edge of Shaft B. As Jack fell, he turned to face Isaak, and Jack shouted his last word, a spell that he flung in Isaak's direction, which missed and flew over Isaak's head as he sank into the black below. Isaak looked behind himself to see that June’s had grabbed the Temporal Chalice right where Jack dropped it and was now frozen in place by a barrier that he was unable to penetrate. There was nothing he could do to get her out of that state. Isaak would later figure out that Jack’s last spell was to conjure an earth elemental, a guardian to protect June and protect all of Refuge in his absence. Because he believed Refuge deserved a better guardian than himself, Isaak equipped the earth elemental with some gear, gave them a name--Roswell, his dad's name--and set them on patrol, using the summoning spell’s command word (Junebug) After Jack's death Isaak was made Town Elder. The Eleventh Hour At first, not much is known about Sheriff Isaak, other than his job title. While in the jail, the boys learn from Cassidy that he is human, he lives in the large, two story manor in town, and that he’s also the mayor and the town elder. Cassidy also calls him a "good dude." They also learn from Roswell that he was also the only person to see the figure in the red robe. The boys later learn from Ren that Sheriff Isaak took over after the last Elder, Jack, died, and that some preferred Jack over Isaak, but that she thinks Isaak is doing his best. She also calls him a “sourpuss,” implying that he brings down The Davy Lamp’s “fun, flirty atmosphere.” During the bank heist, Taako learns through Isaak's journal that, under the Temporal Chalice's lull, he had murdered Jack. Before he could take it for himself, June took the Chalice and bubbled herself, along with Refuge. In order to atone for his murder of Jack, he decided to guard the bubbled up June, while also keeping the Chalice away from anyone else's grasp. The Tres Horny Boys and him would later have a scuffle in the quarry, which ended with Taako popping June's bubble with The Chance Lance. Featured Episodes Category:The Balance Arc NPCs Category:The Eleventh Hour